Bickenhead
"BickenHead" is a song by Cardi B from her debut album, Invasion of Privacy. The track debuted at #43 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. Lyrics Intro Goes for all my nasty hoes, yeah (Alright-alright, alright, alright, alright, alright) From across the globe, woo (hol' up) This goes for all my nasty hoes, yeah (Alright-alright, alright, alright, alright, alright) From across the globe, look, uh 1 Now, I said luxury apartments (wow), I'm young and I'm heartless (yeah) There's a bitch that's in my vision, that bitch is a target (brrr) Lawyer is a Jew, he gon' chew up all the charges Don't matter if you fuck with me, I get money regardless (cash) Chorus That guap, guap, get some chicken, guap, guap, get some bread Guap, guap, get some chicken, guap, guap, get some bread. Bitch you pressed, you can flex Get some money, ho, tell me why you stressed 2 Now I said hoes down, G's up (G's up) You know how I'm rockin', but my watch is freezed up (ice) I can't wait until they drop that Lamborghini truck (skrrrt) I'm careful where I park it, hoes will have it keyed up Them bitches getting beat up Slim waist, ass fat (fat), my shit is caked up My bad bitch at the bake (yeah), without no makeup This that collard greens, cornbread, neck bone, back fat Get it from my mama and you don't know where your daddy at Knick-knack paddywhack, give a dog a bone (bone) Put it on him, then your nigga never comin' home (home) I'ma flex like a 'roid, I'm a ten, she a 'droid Stupid ho, unimportant, unattractive, unemployed Chorus Get some guap, guap, get some chicken, guap, guap, get some bread Guap, guap, get some chicken, guap, guap, get some bread. Bitch you pressed, you can flex Get some money, ho, tell me why you stressed, uh Guap, guap, get some chicken Refrain I need that cheese, shorty, show me where it's at (boy, please, whatever) You play with me, I might pop up where you at (boy, please, whatever) You make believe, now with me it's only facts (boy, please, whatever) Expensive weave, and my check is worth some racks (uh) 3 Yeah, pop that pussy like you ain't popped that pussy in a while Pop that pussy like poppin' pussy is goin' out of style Pop that pussy while you work, pop that pussy up at church Pop that pussy on the pole, pop that pussy on the stove Make that pussy slip and slide like you from the 305 Pop your tongue out in the mirror, pop that pussy while you drive Spread them asscheeks open, make that pussy crack a smile Lock your legs 'round that nigga, make him give your ass a child (woo) Gimme some neck, gimme a check Pussy so good, make a nigga invest Get a little spit, I'm gettin' it wet I'll get it back up, just give me a sec Give him some vag, I'm gettin' a bag Give him some ass, I'm gettin' some Raf When I'm done I make him cum, but then he comin' off that cash Chorus Get some guap, guap, get some chicken, guap, guap, get some bread Guap, guap, get some chicken, guap, guap, get some bread. Bitch you pressed, you can flex Get some money, ho, tell me why you stressed, uh Guap, guap, get some chicken Refrain I need that cheese, shorty, show me where it's at (boy, please, whatever) You play with me, I might pop up where you at (boy, please, whatever) You make believe, now with me it's only facts (boy, please, whatever) Expensive weave, and my check is worth some racks (uh) Outro Alright-alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright-alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright-alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright-alright, alright, alright, alright, alright.Category:Songs Category:Invasion of Privacy songs Category:2018